Rewind
by Meechii
Summary: So much could happen in a day, Natsume and Mikan could prove that. After three years of separation, they've encountered each other again and, well, fell in love all over again. NaMi. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, darling. ;)

* * *

**Rewind**

by: SillyEver-Afters

_Baby, now that you're in front of me.  
Let's rewind, sweep me off my feet like the first time._

Her beautiful and dreamy hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, and whatever it is that she saw, brought a smile to her pretty face. She remembered that she was already back in Tokyo, after three long years of being away from the place that was so memorable and dear to her. She slowly got up from her bed and glanced at her wristwatch which read, _6:32. _Thirty minutes have passed, she thought.

She went over to her window and opened the curtains, revealing the busy streets of Tokyo. People buzzing around, getting ready for another tough day. Just earlier this day, she went strolling around the place to observe Tokyo while it is asleep. She did not see much, it was still a little bit dark after all. But she couldn't help feeling nostalgic, this is the place where she found her best of friends after all, the place where she grew up and realized her dreams, and the place where she encountered her first love, the man whom she could never forget.

She smiled to herself at the thought. Will she ever see him again? She mentally asked herself. Hoping but not expecting to do so, she stripped her clothes and wrapped herself in her bath towel. She untied her long auburn hair and then went to the bathroom to of course, bathe herself.

After fifteen minutes or so, she was finally done. She dried herself and wrapped her hair in another towel. She then went out of the bathroom and opened her closet, grabbing herself some white tank top with prints, a black cardigan and black shorts. After drying her hair and tying it into a low and messy chignon, she grabbed her purse and her white wayfarers then went out of her apartment to walk around Tokyo again, hoping to find something, or rather, _someone._

The first place that entered her mind was the amusement park where she and her beloved _Natsume _had their first date riding different rides all day accompanied with all those sweet nothings which she really missed. It was also the same place where they last went before breaking up. No, it wasn't a failure, their relationship wasn't a failure. There was no bitterness when they broke up, perhaps they knew they'd be back in each others arms again.

She hailed a cab and told the driver to drive her to the aforementioned amusement park. After a ten-minute drive, she was dropped off at the amusement park. She took her time and walked around the place rather quietly and slowly, taking in the image of how it looked like. She first went to the Merry-Go-Round where they first rode. She couldn't help herself to smile, especially when she remembered her dear Natsume constantly rolling his eyes. He was bored of the ride, of course he was. It was so slow but Mikan found it rather peaceful and _sweet. _

After a few minutes of watching it go round and round, Mikan felt the muscles in her feet whining. Spotting a chair and a table under an umbrella along the others, she walked over to seat herself and relax. She passed by an ice cream stand and ordered a chocolate ice cream before finally seating herself. She looked around the place, watching people pass by. There were a lot of couples around which was supposed to make her feel the longing for her beloved one. But no, it didn't. Instead, it made her feel all giddy and happy, remembering those things they used to do together. Their nonsensical arguments, and the name he would call her, _Polka. _

She silently laughed at the thought. Her eyes slowly wandered around the place unknowingly, she saw a happy family and thought, _someday, I'll have my own family too._ And then, her eyes landed on a certain raven-haired lad. Though she couldn't tell who, he was awfully familiar. He was turning his back on her and then remembered, yes, Natsume had the same messy raven hair. She would love to imagine it is him but she couldn't bring herself to. Maybe because of the fact that he looked rather small from afar, she silently laughed, now that would be a silly reason. She strained her eyes to view him a little bit clearly, if possible.

The man turned around, facing her now. She thought it was funny that he had the same pair of crimson orbs, which made him sinfully gorgeous and had the same earrings-wait, crimson eyes and earrings? Isn't that Natsume then? This time, she did not stop her laugh and stood up, heading to the man's direction. How silly of her not to notice it was him.

Since he was facing her, she took a different route and intentionally passed the place where he wouldn't see her approaching. When she was finally at his back, she did not hesitate to hug him from the back. She chuckled when she felt him stiffen, who would be expecting a hug when you came here all alone?

"Who are you?" He voiced out, his velvety voice she did not miss and brought a smile to her face.

"It's me, silly." She said in her usual voice, she did not have to say out loud her name, she knew he would recognize her voice. She certainly hopes so.

He turned himself around rather quickly, recognizing the voice. She laughed when she saw his surprised face. Many a people would love to see him surprised, he's usually poker-faced, you see. "Mikan? Is that really you?" He asked as he held her face in between both of his hands that she was afraid he would crush it anytime.

Mikan gave him her trademark sunny smile and the next thing she knew, he was already hugging her and it felt as though he had no reasons to let go, simply shows how he missed her. She closed her eyes and reciprocated his hug, as if saying, _I missed you more._

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he let go of her and his usual face was back on. Mikan just laughed at him while saying, "You never change, do you?" "'Course not." He said in his usually bored tone, Mikan realized that she was still so familiar of his voice, as if they've been seeing each other everyday. As if they've never been apart for _three long years._

Feeling as comfortable with each other as usual, they went to different rides at the same time reminiscing those times when they were together and young, right before they decided to pursue their dreams separately. Some things changed, she was no longer the whiny little miss loudmouth, though she still often says her thought out loud. But, Natsume was the same, the same old gorgeous raven-haired man. Sometimes cocky, but nobody blames him, he only says the truth.

After two hours in the amusement park, they've finally had enough and noticed that it was already nine AM. "Now that's what I call fun." Mikan remarked as he clung onto Natsume's toned arms. Natsume just replied with a "Hn.", the usual thing.

"Next stop?" He asked. Mikan thought about for a while and said, "Right, you remembered the time when you called me out for nothing?"

"Huh?" He asked back, puzzled. Mikan laughed and said, "When you took me out for a picnic and surprisingly talked about the weather and stuff?"

"Ah, right. You don't have to remind me of that. How are we supposed to have a picnic right now?" He asked dismissively. "We don't have to. Let's just go to that place." Mikan said and dragged him to hail a cab which dropped them off to the old playground where they used to hang out in their lazy afternoons, waiting for the sun to set.

They sat down near the old sandbox when Natsume asked, "The weather's great, isn't it?" Mikan gave out a laugh, this sounded like a replay of that scene, the scene of their first kiss. "Uh-huh, sure is." She said with a grin. "And what came next?" He asked. "This came next." Mikan said as she leaned near him and kissed him lightly on the lips. And then Mikan laughed while Natsume just looked at her happily. "Except that we fell down this sandbox, and it wasn't intentional." Mikan said, remembering that scene correctly.

After another two hours of just sitting down and talking about nonsensical things, they both decided to grab some lunch. This time, Natsume brought Mikan to the Italian Restaurant where they celebrated their first anniversary. Upon arrival, Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Now tell me, who was the one dressed inappropriately?" Natsume suddenly asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Me. But wait! How was I supposed to know you were going to bring me here?" Mikan asked back. This time, it was Natsume's turn to laugh. They seated themselves near the window and after ordering, they talked about that night of their anniversary.

_Flashback_

"_But it's eight o'clock! Mom won't allow me to go out at this time." Mikan exclaimed to her boyfriend on the phone who was asking her to go out right now._

"_Come on, it won't take long. Just.. an hour." With this, Mikan sighed and answered,_

"_Fine, fine. I'll go out." She then hung up the phone and immediately went down to her mother. _

"_Mom, mom! Can I go out for awhile?" Mikan asked her mother._

"_What? But it's already eight o'clock." Her mom said._

"_I'll be back in an hour or so." Mikan said and quickly dashed out of the house leaving her mother sighing in defeat._

_When she saw Natsume in a rather formal attire, though not too formal, Mikan broke down in laughter while saying, "What the hell are you wearing?"_

_Natsume just rolled his eyes, ignoring her remark and dragged her to an Italian Restaurant. The lights were warm and very welcoming and there was no one in the place other than them. Upon entering, Natsume asked, "Now who's wearing inappropriately?" Referring to Mikan's clothes which was his jersey and sweatpants. Despite it, Natsume dragged her to the center and slow danced with her._

_End of Flashback_

They ended up laughing as they continued to eat their lunch. After eating their lunch, they went to a mall to cool down their heads and Mikan ended up shopping some clothes for herself. Natsume just accompanied her as she shopped. They did not notice time fly by so quickly and when they checked the time again, it was already five in the afternoon. That's when Mikan thought of a great idea to end the day.

Mikan decided that they should go watch the sunset. They ended up in a hilltop, watching the sun set. The pinkish and orange-y sky made Mikan feel so calm and refreshed. Especially now that she's here with Natsume beside her. "Natsume?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Let's start all over again." She said with a smile.

"No," was the immediate reply of the lad.

"Huh?" Mikan was taken aback.

"Let's get married." He said ever so calmly, Mikan couldn't help but smile as she cuddled with him under the sky.

_Let's fall in love all over again.  
This time around, I'm gonna hold you tight and never let you go._

* * *

That was random, really. I felt like I had to write something on the last day of my summer. Hope you liked it! Wee, classes starts tomorrow for me :DD


End file.
